Legacy And Reality as "Sugar" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
13:19 Legacy b0f825dc@gateway/web/freenode/ip.176.248.37.220 has joined #necessary 13:19 Hi 13:19 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Legacy And Reality. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:20 I am trying out for Topher and Sugar. 13:20 Alphabetically, we'd start with Sugar, right? @:) 13:20 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Sugar, and then you can audition for Topher right after. 13:20 <@TDIFan13> Yeah, you got it! 13:20 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 13:20 I don't got that smile though 13:20 Okay! 13:21 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Legacy_And_Reality/Audition_Tape 13:21 <@TDIFan13> Great. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 13:21 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:22 Well, this sounds really bad but I want to go with the flow. 13:22 Do whatever it calls for, you know? 13:22 <@TDIFan13> That doesn't sound bad at all! 13:22 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:22 A love interest? 13:22 Maybe, and I say maybe, because I am reluctant. 13:22 Leonard. 13:23 They could be a PI, Harold and LeShawna, but I am not sold on it. 13:23 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:23 Nope, I hope no one has said yes to that either. 13:23 Especially today. 13:24 That was meant to be a one word answer only, wasn't it? Sorry. 13:24 <@TDIFan13> No, it's fine, you can answer any way you want. We're now going to improvise a scene. :) 13:24 <@TDIFan13> You'll be playing Sugar and your partner for this scene is Jo. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:24 Jo04 18bd957b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.189.149.123 has joined #necessary 13:24 Legacy has changed nick to Sugar 13:24 Am I starting? 13:25 You gonna help lift this wood or just gonna sit there? 13:25 Sugar: I need these features for any up and coming pageants, would you wreck this if you 'ad it? 13:26 Sugar: Also, I do not just sit, I have many talents and I can multi task, the pageant life does that. Hi momma! 13:26 I'll wreck whatever "that" is without another question! 13:26 Sugar: You do not wanna get into it with a country gal! 13:26 Great, you can multi-task by actually DOING something in this challenge. 13:26 And oh-ho-ho, yes I would! 13:26 Sugar: Even sitting down, I do more than you, like...breathing and sitting. See, I am as sharp as tick! 13:27 You've got the brain the size of a tick too. 13:27 And you definitely know how to TICK me off. 13:27 Sugar: My brain is as huge as your uhm, uhm, what's that word...annoyinglyness! 13:27 Sugar: I ain't gonn' be bossed around by you! At least I have been on TV before and I know how to act the part. 13:28 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 13:28 <@TDIFan13> Great job! Your second character is Topher. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions